Tastuya Nogami
Tatsuya Nogami He has no seat on the 13 Court Guard Squad, though he is trusted by everyone on the 13 court guard squad and is asked favors and tasks to do for them. Appearance: His usual apparel in his human form is a white shirt with an short sleeved hoodie with a messanger bag. His spiritual form is a battle shirt with black or brown shikakusho bottom depending on his spiritual pressure (black is high, Brown is low) with a metal plated arm on his left arm Spiritual Pressure (Low) Pers onality: He is a blank character, he has been moving from place to place ever since he was 11. He is a very calm and collected person, most girls find him cool and attractive. History: When he was born his parents were both shinigami nobles, but escaped to the real world to prevent him from having a brutal life. One day when he was 11, his parents were attacked by an arrancar with the numbers 001 written across his forhead. To save his life, his parents released the seal to his powers and he awakened to his zanpakuto. To this day he is still looking for that arrancar with the numbers 001. Powers and Abilities: In his human form, his body is capable of enduring three gun shots in his body and continue to fight. While in his spiritual form he is capable of fighting more than ten arrancars consecutively without any breaks in between. His body is capable of reproducing spiritual pressure the more he uses. So over a period of time, if his reiatsu is slowly fading, it will recover within a mere minute. Master Swordsmanship: Most of the time as he fights anyone he mostly uses his zanpakuto. He is quick witted so that helps him stay a couple moves ahead of his opponent. He mostly holds his zanpakuto forwards, but sometimes he holds it backhand. When he uses backhand, he is much quicker and it helps him to knock off someone's guard. Flash Step Expert: He is able to use his flash step to increase his dodging speed, it is especially essential when fighting with his sword backhand. Hand-to-Hand Combat expert: Even without his zanpakuto, he has fast reflexes and is able to dodge any attack with ease. Most of his blocks follow up with a counter attack. Since he is quick is punches aren't as strong as they should be. But his speed makes up for his little lack in strength. Zanpakuto Rabisshusuipa- Blue Demon Fracture Blade His Zanpaktuo represents a 25 year old man, who was once in the world of the living but once he died, his soul merged within Tatsuya's soul. He has white hair, a blue jacket, a red hoodie and regualer jeans. His right arm though is a demon arm where most of his spiritual pressure manifests through. But within his Zanpakuto form it is a black sword that can manipulate shadows in various of ways, but once released it becomes its own person or like a guardian to protect the user. This form varies between the situation the user is in. Summoning quote " I are thou thou are I, now awaken from the eternal ashes of the azure flames Rabisshusuipa!" (Watashi wa sen mo no, nanji wa watashidesu, kon Rabisshusuipa, eien no konpeki no honoo no hai no na naka kara Kakusei!) Zanpakuto's Spiritual Attacks Blood Roar (chi ni todoroki)- The blade turns blood red and it screeches once it is launched to distraught the opponent Shadow Fangs (Kage no Kiba)- Shadows that surround you turns into sharp fangs and strike your opponents, once it stops, more blades extend from the base of the blade. Blood Mist (Ketsueki no Mitsuo)- The roaming spiritual pressure condenses to shield the wielder and then rebounds the attack Shadow Barrage (Kage no Danmaku)- Shadows emits from your blade and mildly powerful attacks continuously flow from your blade out Lunar Strike (Getsumen no Sutoraiku)- Roaming spiritual pressure gathers into your blade and the wielder can use it to form a massive shadow spear then makes the spiritual pressure explode Azure Flare (Konpeki no Furea)- The demon's azure flames fuse with his sword to enhance the blades power Sata's roar (satan no todoroki) His sword is enveloped in flames and the flames form a blue flame tornado. Demon Powers: Because of his zanpakuto, he has the power of demons. So he can manipulate his one of his arms to turn into his zanpakuto's spirit arm. It allows him to extend his power, manipulate the power of the blue flames, and activate a demon trigger. Demon Trigger: It is similar to Ichigo's hollowification, but it increases all of your attributes not just your spiritual pressure. During a trigger, you are able to manipulate the azure flames and fuse it into the wielders zanpakuto Bankai: Kurayami Rabisshusuipa (Darkness Blue Demon Fracture Blade) His Bankai varies on how he is holding his sword; Nothing changes about the blade itself but his abilities Forehand- His Zanpakuto allows him to summon numerous amounts of different guardians instead of one. The shadows have a farther distance rate, and he now has the move to control one's movements by controlling their shadows Backhand- He becomes one with the shadows, using their own fear against them, manipulate their thoughts and their senses. If using the flash step, he fuses with the shadows to gain more speed His speed increases greatly in both forms. He has more endurance so he can last much longer in battle, and he is capable of knocking something over 10x his weight with one punch